


Art for From The Outside In by jelyba_pants_awesomesauce

by millygal



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's the beginning of season six, and Jared is preparing to take on the challenge of bringing soulless Sam to life. Unfortunately, he's about to discover that soulless Sam kind of has a mind of his own, and he's not fond of being controlled.





	Art for From The Outside In by jelyba_pants_awesomesauce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Outside In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115876) by [jelyba_pants_awesomesauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelyba_pants_awesomesauce/pseuds/jelyba_pants_awesomesauce). 



> This was the original piece that was claimed by jelyba_pants and it spawned a story I was so impressed with I can't even tell you. She completely nailed what was going on in my head when I created this originally and I can't even wait for y'all to read it! I had SUCH a blast working with you sweety. I know you've had some RL things clogging up your brain and still you nailed this. I'm so grateful for the amazing job you've done and it was a pleasure working with you! ♥


End file.
